The Angel Of Death and The Child Of Lightning
by BloodyShadow69
Summary: What if Hades and Zeus had flings in Konoha... what if they had the ideal son but the sons refuse to recognize them as fathers. What if one was a third demon, god and human while the other was half demon and half god. Oh what can possible go wrong here?


**Alright Guys and Girls... I Decided to create a new story. :D This is just a small preview of what I'm gonna write. I might write this story depending of the reviews i get and if you guys think it is good. I don't mind if you flame it but if you do please at least tell me what i did wrong so I can correct it. On to the story**

**xNaruto and Percy Jackson with a mixture of BleachX**

~preview~

"Why me... what did i do to deserve this?" little five year old Naruto whimpered to himself. Today Naruto was beaten half to death by his daily mob, when Naruto would try to run away they shinobis that hated him would throw ninja wire around his feet and drag him back for more. Naruto limped around in a dark forest that he finally escaped to. "Where am I, this doesn't look like Konoha anymore." Naruto asked. A voice replied back to him

"Well that's because this area is a few miles out Konohagukare." The voice sounded young but not too young almost of someone of the age twelve.

"Who's there, where are you." Naruto yelled looking around

"Whoa calm down kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice stepped out of the shadow. When the voice stepped out it revealed a boy to be twelve years old maybe older with dirty blonde spiky slightly tamed hair that was roughly combed over to the left of his eye. He had emerald green eyes that showed sincerity, love, comfort, and if you looked closely hatred but not towards Naruto. He didn't wore a shirt so Naruto could see his faded scars on his chest and what looked of to be a tattoo of a wolf paw on the right where his heart was. The boy was very fit for his age he had a visible six pack that looked to be rock hard well defined pecks, and a muscular build for his age. It wasn't to overly disgustingly muscular but a street fighter or a martial artist build. He wore shorts that looked to be ripped and torn, and no shoes. The boy looked to be living in the forest his whole life he basically looked dirty, feral, and rough. "So kid, whats your name." The boy asked with a warm smile

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said looking up with a smile of his own

"Whirlpool Maelstrom." The boy said the Kanji version "Well I think that's a wonderful name Naruto." The boy patted Naruto on his head

"Thanks." Naruto said with a full blown smile thinking he made a friend "Whats your name Nii-san."

"Nii-san?" The boy said with a weird look on his face making Naruto face fall a little "I like the sound of that." Naruto eyes widen is surprise "Well my name Is Takeshi KuraiOokmai."

"Ne Take-niisan, do you live here?" Naruto asked

"Yes i do, but not alone, i have my pack with me." Takeshi whistled as wolves started to surround the. Naruto got scared and hid behind Takeshi "Don't worry otouto they wont hurt you." Takeshi said as a little wolf cub strolled its way to Naruto sniffing and licking his hand. "See they like you."

"Ne Take-niisan how old are you." Naruto questioned

"Me, well I'm Twelve years old, what about you otouto." Takeshi asked

"well, I'm five years old, almost six too." Naruto smiled

"Ne, otouto-chan where is your parents." Takeshi asked looking around

"I don't have any parents, I lived in the orphanage before they kicked me out last year. They said that Demons don't need homes." Naruto said sniffling as tears threatened to come.

"How 'bout you live with me and my pack." Takeshi asked

"Really! I can!" Naruto exclaimed happily

"Of course Otouto-chan." Takeshi patted Naruto on the head smiling

"Arigato, Take-niisan." Naruto sobbed happily .

"Come on Otouto-chan, I'm going to train you until your strong enough to protect yourself."Takeshi said with a bright smile as he and Naruto dissapeared into the forest not to be seen for a few years.

_~Scene Change~_

It has been exactly three years since Naruto met Takeshi, ever since then they have been inseparable. Right now they were training in the woods where they had met. They were doing normal training, well at least to them, but to others they were doing intense training. They did a hundred push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and laps around the Konoha outer gates with weights on them. Naruto had only had a hundred and fifth teen pounds and Takeshi had a hundred and twenty five.

"Come on Naru-chan, I think Oba-chan can do better than you." Takeshi Teased the Child

"Grrr, ONE DAY I'LL BEAT YOU NII-SAN, ONE DAY." Naruto yelled clenching his fist

"And pray, tell when will that day be, 'cause you said that last week." Takeshi Snickered

"hn, If you keep teasing me, I'll tell Kaa-san what really happened to her cookbook." Naruto said in a childish voice

"Ugh,hey I saved us from eating her food okay, you should be thankful" Takeshi groaned

"Tee-hee, Kaa-san cooking was pretty bad." Naruto laugh as a huge red fox and a slightly smaller back wolf came up.

"Kaa-san cooking is what?" The black wolf said in a sickley sweet voice that promised pain

"N-n-nothing K-k-kaa-san." Naruto stuttered

"Mhm, that's what I thought." The black wolf said as she shaped-shift in to a women that stood at the height of five foot seven with a healthy pale complexion. The women looked to be in her late twenty but early thirty. She had flowing black hair pulled into a loose high ponytail as two bangs were at each side of her face, emerald green eyes that glowed with happiness and love but could turn into a blood red when she was pissed or someone messed her little baby boys. She wore a light blue Yukata with black roses on it that showed all her curves and her oh so proud of Double D breasts, and had normal sandals. One would notice that this Women had two black wolf ears on top of her head and ten flowing tails behind her. **(A/n: Just picture Seraphim from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka, But older.)**

"Oh your so whipped." The huge red fox chuckled as he morphed into a tall man. He stood up at a tall height of six foot two and possible the same age if not older than the women with a tan complexion. He had long spiky red hair that slightly smoothed down in the back and also stopped at his lower back, crimson red eyes with a slit in both that showed he was a strong, ruthless, cold man to other out of his clans or to ones who hit on his mate or ones that mess with his sons. He wore a blood red Kimono top that had black flames that comes up from his waist almost spreading to his upper chest, a black hakama, and the same sandals as his mate. His kimono open slightly to show off his rock hard eight pak, firm strong chest, and very few scars. Though this man had red ears on top of his head and ten red tails with white tips.**(A/N: Hears what he kinda looks like (DOT)com/gallery/116612#/d124un3)  
><strong>

"Oh and like you aren't Tou-san." Takeshi snickered as he was hit on top of his head by his father tail

"Shut it brat, no one scares me except your Kaa-san." The man said

"Damn straight I should scare you." The women said giving a victory pose

Yes those two were the boys parents. They were the infamous Juubi no Ookami, also Known as Mitsuki which means beautiful moon and The new Juubi no Kitsune, also known as Tamotsu which also means Defender or Protector. Tamotsu used to be the Kyuubi no kitsune but when he mated with Mitsuki the ten tailed, he gain an extra tail and became the god of Makai. In the shinobi world he was an SSSS rank Nin even if he was not even a nin. He destroyed and demolished Small ninja contries, took jobs that most Shinobis would die on, and Killed the Tsuchikage, Raikage, and the Kazekage all at once. He was Known as the Shinku no kirā which meant Crimson Killer. Mitsuki was just as bad as he was with the same status as him. She was responsible for killing all top Shinobis, Anbu Captains, Hunter Nins, and even killing the great Sannin Orochimaru.

"Sooo Tou-san what do you need." Naruto asked as he sat down on a grassy plain

"Naruto, you and Takeshi are going to a different Dimension to help old friends and ... To meet your Real Fathers." Tamotsu said with and straight face

"What are you talking about, YOU are the closest thing to a real father." Takeshi said

"No he isn't, Take-chan." Mitsuki said with a sad smile "Your real father was from a different world, when you were born he left me saying its better this way."

"And Naruto you know your real mother is Kushina Uzumaki and your real Father is that Bastard Minato Namikaze." Tamotsu paused "But Minato wasnt really just a shinobi, he was something more than that."

"Why.. why tell us now when you could have told us that." Naruto began "WHO IS MY FATHER REALLY. WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE WAS SOMETHING MORE THEN A SHINOBI." Naruto cried out angrily

"Because WE love you as sons, and no one can change that." Mitsuki cried slightly "NO MATTER WHAT YOU WILL STILL BE MY TWO LITTLE BABY BOYS." Mitsuki cried out as Tamotsu pulled her into a hug

"Kaa-san... Tou-san." Takeshi quietly said as he and Naruto ran and hugged their Parents "No matter what Kaa-san and Tou-san, you will always be our parents because you are the ones who raised us. And if those are what TRUE parents do." Takeshi had a Smile on his face

"YEAH, HE RIGHT." Naruto exclaimed loudly with a huge smile and tears on his face

"Now these are my boys, my strong boys." Tamotsu said as he patted each of his boys on the back. As they separated from there hug, Naruto asked when they would leave.

"You leave right now but... we have presents for you two." Mitsuki said with a smile as two cloth wrapped item poofed up.

"Now my boys, these are your presents from the Shinigami-Sensei. They specified to your needs, they are not just weapons but they are apart of you soul." Tamotsu said with a grin

Naruto and Takeshi spent no time and unwrapped the clothed item to show two beautiful swords. Naruto sword blade was what looked to be a normal katana that had a tinted rusty orange and white color and was twenty seven and one fourth inches. The blade had an engraving that said ~のろわれた地獄のキツネ~ which meant Fox of the damned Hell while the handle was pure black with white diamond shapes . Naruto looked closely at the red ruby like gem at the end of the handle and saw that it had looked like the kyuubi head in its fox form growling.

Takeshi sword was a katana also and the same size as naruto if not a few inches bigger. The katana was pure black tinted and was tinted red at the tip of the katana. It too had an engraving that said ~とてつもなく一体の影オオカミ~ which meant Shadow wolf of the damned hell. The handle of the katana was blood red with white wraps in the middle. At the end of the handle was a broken white chain that was at least a foot long.

"Kaa-san these swords... they're beautiful." Takeshi mummer softly

"Where did shini-sensei get these katanas" Naruto said lifting up his katana

"Well an easy answer is they are apart of you souls." A voice answered as both Takeshi and Naruto looked up. The Voice was a man who looked to be the same age as there parents and stood at the height of five feet and eleven inches with the same complexion as their mother. He had Black straight hair that slightly curved to the side of his face and was slightly combed over to the left, Chocolate brown eyes that hinted playfulness but could turn blood red when pissed, and a smile that matched Naruto foxy smile. He wore a black skin tight short sleeve turtleneck with a pure black short sleeve overcoat that reached the bottom of the floor, Black leather jeans that had zippers on his thighs, Black belt that had studs and a incomplete heart kinda shape belt buckle, and finally black shoes. He had two necklaces that were in the shapes of crosses, one was bigger then the other. **(A/n: He looks just like Shiki from Togainu no Chi, here is a link http:/moe(DOT)animecharactersdatabase(DOT)com/uploads/chars/2005-553120806(DOT)jpg)**

"SHINI-SENSEI." The two boys shouted hugging there sensei

"Shini-sensei, what are you doing here." Naruto asked

"Well Naru-Chan I came too see you go off to your adventure." Shinigami Said "and plus haven't I told you call me Kazu-Oji when we aren't training." Shinigami or Kazumo said as he smiled

"Hello Nii-san." Mitsuki smiled

"Haha well if it isn't my favorite lil' sister." Kazumo said as he hugged Mitsuki

"Hey Kazumo." Tamostu said

"And there is my favorite brother in law." Kazumo said as he gave Tamostu a manly one arm hug.

"Ne Kazu-Oji what do you mean they are apart of our souls." Takeshi asked as Kazumo got ready for the explanation

"Zanpakuto are the manifestations of their soul. Shinigami's zanpakuto can have up to three distinct forms. The first form of a zanpakuto is called its sealed state. In this form, a zanpakuto appears as a regular katana or wakizashi with no unique abilities, though minor details such as the hilt or guard vary from person to person. When a shinigami discovers its zanpakuto's name, the zanpakuto will change its form and gain unique powers, which is referred to as shikai or initial release. In this form, a zanpakuto is capable of things a regular sword wouldn't. Shinigami with exceptional spiritual pressure are able to unleash their zanpakuto's bankai or final release, which is the second and final upgraded form. A Shinigami's power in bankai is typically increased tenfold." Kazumo lectured

"sooo our katana's are just like your katana Kazu-Oji." Naruto pondered

"Not exatcly Naruto, Each Zanpakuto has different ability." Kazumo started "As you know my zanpakuto is a uses the dark as its energy and his name Kage kaijin which means Shadow Phantom. And well how I call it out... well you'll know when time comes."

"Okay, so in mean time we will know our Zanpakuto name." Takeshi conformed

"Yeah that's basically it." Kazumo gave a big smile and a thumb's up

"When will we see you all again." Naruto asked

"In mean time my boys, in mean time." Tamostu said as he touched both of their foreheads and they fell asleep.

"Now lets find a good place to put them in." Mitsuki clapped her hands together

"What about Central Park." Kazumo suggested

"Mhm that should be a good place." Tamotsu said as he opened a dimension rift

_~Three years later~_

It had been three years since Naruto and Takeshi had been apart from their parents. It wasn't as bad as they thought, they had meet alot of kind people and adapted there language very quickly. As soon as they did adapt to their language, Takeshi enrolled Naruto into Yancy Academy where he meet a few people he could call friends and their names are Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. Takeshi Took a job at a candy store called Sweet on America where he met Percy's mom, Sally Jackson. When Gabe, Sally Husband, would have one of his drinking nights Takeshi would let them stay a few days and they would leave when Gabe calmed down. They grew very close during those times, they would watch movies, play games, or just have fun. Takeshi looked at Percy like a little brother, so when Sally would go to work late nights he would always take Percy in his house to make sure Gabe doesn't do anything to hurt him. Right now Takeshi was remembering a night that happened a year ago.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a late night and it was raining hard, the kind of night where Takeshi would stay up reading the newspaper or watching late night news. Now it would be odd to see a sixteen year old like Takeshi to be watching or reading the news but ever since they had come to New York Takeshi had to get a job as soon as he understood how to speak english. He would do odd jobs every once in a while just to earn a little more money then usual, for example there was a lot of mafias in the bad side of New York. He would put himself under a high Genjutsu to make him self look older and get hired but mafia bosses to take out there enemies. They paid a high amount of money, just enought to buy a three bedroom house. But once he earned enough to be set for life, he quit the mafia and took a job at sweet on America. _

_Takeshi was broken out of his train of thought once he heard knocking at his door. Takeshi looked at the time and it read 12:30._

_"Who would be here at this time and in this weather." Takeshi mummbled to Himself as he opened his door. "Sally, Percy what happened." Takeshi asked very concerned. When he opened the door it showed Percy in a small raincoat and Sally dripping wet. He closed the door as soon as they entered._

_"Sally what happened." Takeshi asked as he took Percy in to his arm to see he had a busted lip. He looked closely at Sally face to see she too had a busted lip and a small bruise on the left side of her face._

_"Gabe, he got drunked and he hit Percy...he came after me and started to attack me." Sally whimpered silently "I couldn't take it so I took Percy and ran here."_

_"Gabe." Takeshi seethed the name out and clenched his fist "I'll kill him for what he did." _

_"Takeshi please calm down... for me." Sally said quietly. As soon as she did Takeshi calmed down and started to get some special medicine he got from his mother before they fell asleep and started to apply it on Percy and Sally injures. Percy soon fell asleep and Takeshi carried him to the guest room and lay him on the bed. Sally kissed Percy on the cheek and whispered good night._

_"Sally you should take a shower before you catch a cold." Takeshi smiled softly as he showed her to the master bedroom shower. "I'll make some coffee." _

_"Thank you Takeshi." She said softly and Takeshi left._

_An hour later she came back fully dried but had a towel wrapped around her_

_"U-u-um Takeshi I don't have any clothes to change in to." Sally stammered a little_

_"Ohh um my bad uhhh wait here." Takeshi blushed as he fished out of his drawers his white t-shirt and boxer "They might be a little too big but you can wear them if you like." She quickly changed into the clothes and came out of the room. The T-shirt was was long enough to stop at her mid thigh. They talked for hours until it was at least 3:45._

_"Looks like we should hit the hay." Takeshi said as he yawned_

_"Yeah it is pretty late." Sally Giggle. Takeshi looked at her and laughed a little. "Whats so funny." She asked as she tilted her head_

_"You have something right here." Takeshi said as he pointed at her cheek "Here I'll get it." Takeshi leaned forward with a tissue but when he wiped it off he looked into her eyes an kept leaning forward. Sally closed her eyes and she started to lean forward. There lips met and kept kissing for another minuet. Takeshi licked her lips for access which she gladly opened. They fought for dominance for a few minuets until Takeshi won. Takeshi tongue explored Sally mouth as she moaned. They soon regrettably broke apart until they caught their breath. Takeshi was going to lean in for more but Sally put both her hands on his chest. She started to cry._

_"What kind of wife am I, I'm kissing my sons best friend older brother, and whats worst is I enjoyed it." She cried softly_

_"Sally..." Takeshi braced her with a strong hug "No matter what I will always love you." _

_"But your underage, your only sixteen I'm twenty nine nearly thirty." Sally cried out even more_

_"Age is but a number Sally and I will wait until I'm eighteen." Takeshi said smiling at her_

_"So you don't care if I'm nearly thirty three while your eighteen." Sally looked up from the hug_

_"I wouldn't care if you were nearly fifty." Takeshi smiled even more_

_"I love you Takeshi." Sally sighed and leaned in his chest_

_"I love you too Sally." Takeshi said as he carried both of them to the master bedroom and they slept while a smile lingered on their face_

_~Flashback end~_

Ever since then Takeshi and Sally kept their relationship in secret, he sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well whats good is I'm nearly Eighteen." Takeshi smiled softly as he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the caller Id and saw it was Naruto.

"Yo what's up Otouto-chan." Takeshi asked

"Ohh nothing much, hey can you pick us up we kinda missed our bus because that lil' bitch Nancy." Naruto said

"Oh and what did she do." Takeshi said as he got his car keys

"The usual, just pick on us." Naruto said "Soo are you coming or what."

"Yeah yeah, just wait a few minuets, I'll be there soon." Takeshi said as he hung up.

Takeshi had grown handsome over the three years. He stood at the height of six foot two and had medium long dark golden spiky hair that was slightly tamed and was roughly combed over to his left eye nearly covering his eye and stopped at the bottom of his neck almost touching his shoulder. He had emerald green eyes that looked like when he was younger but you could see that they could kill you in the blink of an eyelash if he wanted to. Over the years Takeshi still trained making sure he wouldn't turn soft or weak. He had a medium build with a well defined peks and a rock hard eight pack but he still had that martial arts and street fighter kinda of build. He wore a skin tight plain black t-shirt that showed off all his muscles with a white vest hoodie but on the back of the vest hoodie was what looked to be a black wolf growling in attack position with glowing gold eyes, with ripped up plain jeans that had a chain connecting from his back pocket to his front pocket, and black converse.

Takeshi got in his ford truck and drove off to go get Naruto, Percy, and Grover. When he had got there he saw them laughing and joking around with each other. He honked his horn a few times to get their attention. They piled into the truck and Takeshi asked them the usual how was school and how was the classes. They replied with the usual bored groan and laughed. He had dropped off grover at a near by apartment and they waved goodbye.

"So Percy are gonna go back to the apartments or do you wanna hang with us until your mom is back from her work." Naruto asked him

"So the ultimate question go home to the bastard of my step-father or hand with my best friend and in his awesome house." Percy used sarcasm "Mhm I wonder which I'm one I'm gunna pick."

"Hahaha so funny Percy." Naruto used Sarcasm back at him

"Of Course I'm gonna stay with you guys." Percy joked

"Alright then I'll call your mom and tell her." Takeshi said as the arrived at the house. Naruto and Percy ran inside the house and started playing Halo Reach. Takeshi started to call Sally

"Hey Sally, how are you." Takeshi asked

"Oh hey Takeshi, I'm fine but why did you call I'm at work." Sally said

"What I can't call my favorite Tenshi." Takeshi teased

"Of course you can, my little puppy." Sally teased back

"Oh ha ha ha, I'm not a puppy... I'm a wolf." Takeshi pouted

"Yes yes yes, but you will always be my puppy." Sally replied

"Oh alright then, Oh yeah uh Sally, Percy won't be at the apartments, he will be staying at my house." Takeshi said

"Oh alright then, oh and Takeshi I was wondering if you and Naruto wanna come to the beach house with Percy and me This week." Sally asked

"Uh yeah sure, We would love to." Takeshi said

"Great." Sally cheered "oh I have to go now, before I get in trouble. Bye Bye Puppy." Sally said

"Okay then, Bye my Tenshi." Takeshi said before he hung up "NARUTO, PERCY." Takeshi yelled

"Yes/Yeah." Percy and Naruto replied at the same time

"Looks like we are going to the beach house with Sally and you." Takeshi said as he sat on the couch

"Aw sweet." Percy said "First we are going to the Greek Museum with Mr. Brunner and then we just chill at the beach afterward."

"Yeah I know this is going to be an awesome week." Naruto High fived Percy

"Now that we got that over with move over, I'm going to beat your guys asses at Halo Reach." Takeshi said as he grabbed a controller

"Pshh yeah right, we can take you on." Precy said as the played Two vs One

* * *

><p><strong>This is the ending for now peoples but if I get some good reviews and motivation I'll continue the story<strong>


End file.
